Frutillas a la crema
by Symbelmynne
Summary: One Shot a pedido, ¿qué pasaría si hay algo entre Brittany y Rachel?¿qué sucedería si una quiere conquistar a la otra? ANTES yo era writergleek


****  
_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Primer one shot de "Britchel" que escribo, fue un pedido de AndruSol. _

_Espero que les guste ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo fuera de un pezberry._

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Frutillas a la crema**

Todo comenzó mientras flotaban en la piscina de Rachel. De pronto ella la miró y le dijo:

"Deberías unirte a las porristas. Estoy segura de que ahí te van a poder defender en el caso en que alguien te diga algo, si es que alguien intenta decirte algo"

"Pero para eso te tengo a vos" dijo Brittany flotando hasta su amiga

"Oh, Britt. Recién llevamos una semana de clases y no pude defenderte en absolutamente nada. Estuve demasiado tiempo ocupada tratando de que no me pase nada a mi" y se hundió en el agua y la rubia supo que era para que no notara que estaba llorando.

Y ella se probó para las porristas, y quedó en el escuadrón y se besó con la tal Santana para ver si ésta, así, perdonaba a Rachel. Pero no hubo caso.

Se unieron a glee, para que Quin pudiera controlar a Finn y a Rachel.

"A pesar de que se supone que no la queremos, nuestra vida gira mucho alrededor de Rachel" dijo ese último día del año en que se sentó junto a Santana y a Quinn.

* * *

Pensó que se iba a encontrar con Rachel ese verano. Que como todos los años, iba a aparecer en su casa e iban a alternar de una piscina a la otra. A pesar de que no se hablaban en la escuela, todavía lo seguían haciendo en las clases de baile que compartían.

"A veces beso la boca de Santana pensando que cuando abra los ojos, en realidad eres tú" escribió en una nota que dejó debajo de su puerta cuando el verano estaba comenzando.

Recibió la respuesta a comienzos del año escolar, después de que revisó su casillero pensando en que Lord Tubbington se había metido en su bolso.

"No creo que sea correcto que digas esas cosas, sobre todo cuando yo estoy involucrada" decía la perfecta letra de Rachel Berry, junto a la nota que ella le había dejado 3 meses atrás.

Corrió hacia su madre, dejando la escuela a mitad del día, para hablarlo con alguien. Sabía muy bien que Santana no iba a entenderlo, no todavía. Se lo contó a su gato mientras esperaba que llegara su padre, para también contarle.

"¿Cuál es el verdadero problema?" le preguntaron los tres.

"No entiendo porque no la tengo a mi lado" dijo mirando la foto que descansaba en el living de su casa. De ella y de Rachel, en traje de baño a los 11 años.

* * *

Fue una tarde, en medio del otoño, en que tuvo la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas y lejos de los idiotas de la escuela.

Estaban en el estudio de danzas y llovía mientras Rachel esperaba que uno de sus padres viniera a buscarla. Ella esperaba lo mismo.

Se quedaron solas en el aula en donde habían tenido clases y Rachel se miraba en el espejo.

Brittany sabía que ese día, habían sido muy duros con la diva en el colegio. Finn la había dejado, después de enterarse de que estuvo con Puckerman por lo de Santana. Santana cada vez estaba más en contra de Rachel y Quinn, bueno, Quinn extrañamente estaba como siempre.

Caminó hacia la diva con decisión y la abrazó. Lo hizo por el año y medio que habían estado separadas.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó la pequeña morena entre sus brazos.

"Te abrazo, duh" respondió

"No creo que sea bueno que lo hagas" dijo la diva y ahí fue que ella notó que estaba luchando entre sus brazos para salir de su abrazo.

"Te estoy dando un abrazo de oso, sabes que no puedes escaparte de mi" dijo gruñendo para hacer mas énfasis en eso de que era un oso.

"Britt" dijo la diva y la rubia supo que había comenzado a llorar.

Abrazadas cayeron las dos al piso y ella también comenzó a llorar. Porque se dio cuenta de que la extrañaba, todos los días, a cada minuto.

Cuando las dos dejaron de llorar, ella volvió a hablar.

"Deberías unirte a las porristas" dijo pero solo logró que Rachel llorara de nuevo. Esas habían sido las palabras que la diva había dicho y toda su amistad cambió.

Se quedó dormida, no supo si Rachel también, pero cuando su mamá la despertó, Rachel ya no estaba más a su lado.

"Me dejaste sola" dijo frenándola al día siguiente en el medio del pasillo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel mirando asustada hacia todos lados

"Quiero hablar" dijo Brittany con seriedad y logró que la diva la mirara, directamente a los ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Los segundos pasaron y ninguna de las dos decía nada.

"¿Qué te hizo el hobbit que la estás mirando así?" preguntó Santana apareciendo de la nada y haciendole una seña a Karofsky y Azimio que bañaron a la diva en granizados.

Cuando el pasillo solo contenía una rubia y una morena que no era la que la rubia quería tener al frente de ella, habló: "Rachel no me hizo nada"

Lo había dicho con tristeza y Santana se quedó dura tratando de entender lo que había sucedido.

* * *

No volvió a hablar con ella hasta que la vio con el uniforme del football el día que ella iba a ser lanzada por un cañón para hacer feliz a Sue Sylvester.

Y ella habló, trató de que Rachel no se alejara de su lado, no otra vez. Habló hasta que escuchó la voz de Santana llamarla desde uno de los pasillos y Rachel casi se desmaya al escucharla.

Decidió tomar coraje, Rachel le había enseñado a tomar coraje y besó los labios de la diva. Solo para desearle suerte.

"Espero encontrarte viva cuando vuelva" le dijo antes de comenzar a irse.

"No dejes que te tiren por el cañón." le dijo Rachel hablando por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado. "No dejes..."

Pensó que había sido un sueño, pero en el momento en que Finn fue a buscarlas, encontró la oportunidad que buscaba y renunció. Solo pensaba en lo que Rachel le había dicho.

* * *

Cuando le pidió a Santana salir del clóset, no solo sorprendió a la latina, sino también a si misma.

Y de pronto se encontró siendo la novia de Artie, y escuchando a Santana cantarle serenatas, decirle que la amaba y ser la novia de Karofsky. Y Rachel seguía siendo la persona en la que ella pensaba, constantemente. Pero Rachel, ahora, estaba yendo a una cita con Finn, en Nueva York.

Esperó despierta, con los brazos de Santana a su alrededor, en el cuarto que todas las chicas compartían. Esperó que se acostara y se levantó despacio para meterse junto a ella.

"No lo hagas" dijo pasando sus manos alrededor de la diva. Y sabía que Rachel la había escuchado porque sintió sus pequeñas manos cubrir las suyas.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, nuevamente estaba sola y Santana y Quinn la miraban fijamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó enojada con ellas, con Rachel y con ella misma.

"Estabas durmiendo con RuPaul" dijo Quinn sorprendiendo por el apodo. Hacía mucho que no lo utilizaba.

"¿En serio?" dijo ella poniendo cara de sorpresa "Me levanté al baño y volví y me acosté con alguien que según yo, era Santana"

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y se fue, Santana se quedó observándola.

No fue hasta horas después en que Santana habló y Brittany supo que era por lo de esa mañana.

"Entiendo todo" dijo la latina antes de salir al escenario

"¿Qué?" preguntó la rubia

"Yo te ayudo, tu me ayudas" dijo Santana señalando a Quinn

"De acuerdo" dijo Brittany abrazando a la latina

Pero Finn tenía que meterse en el medio de todo y Santana casi mata a Rachel, pero por Brittany, no por el beso con Finn en el escenario. Lo hizo por ella.

Y aunque Rachel rechazó a Finn, ese verano volvió a desaparecer y Brittany habitó la casa de su mejor amiga tratando de idear algún plan para conquistar a la diva, mientras, intentaban conquistar a Quinn "Inconquistable" Fabray, para Santana

* * *

"Berry" dijo Santana caminando hacia Rachel, uno de los días de la primer semana de clases de ese último año de muchos alumnos. Quizás no de Brittany.

"Yo no fui, lo juro" dijo la diva achicándose contra los casilleros.

"Britt, Britt necesita tu ayuda" dijo Santana señalando a la rubia que tenía a su lado, quien sonreía y a la vez trataba de acercarse a Rachel.

"Santana..." comenzó a decir la diva

"¡Hola!" dijo Brittany haciendo notar que ella también estaba, aunque Rachel ya la había visto y las dos porristas pudieron notar una pequeña sonrisa en la diva. Lo cual alegró mucho más a la rubia.

"Britt, voy a hablar con el hobbit, a solas" dijo Santana con la vista clavada en la otra morena.

"Pero yo necesito ayuda"

"Britt" dijo Santana y la rubia se fue mirándola fijamente.

"Tiene que graduarse" dijo Santana cuando quedaron solas

"¿Y en que puedo ayudarla yo?"

"Puedes ayudarla con las materias que no entiende, y antes de que digas algo, si, lo sé, son todas las materias las que no entiende" dijo Santana arrinconando a la diva en en contra de los casilleros.

"En realidad iba a decir que no me parecían que fueran tantas, Brittany es inteligente" dijo Rachel asustada

"Esta tarde, después de glee, en su casa" dijo Santana y se marchó sonriendo, porque sabía que su mejor amiga tenía una oportunidad.

* * *

Cuando la madre de Brittany abrió la puerta, Rachel inspiró y suspiró profundamente

"Buenas tardes, sra. Pierce, ¿cómo está ud.?" dijo la diva sin hacer ningún intento de entrar en la casa hasta que se lo dijera.

"Rachel, ya sé que hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pero no quiero que me digas sra. Pierce. Hasta que rectifiques eso, no te dejaré entrar" dijo la madre de la porrista mientras miraba a Rachel girar los ojos.

"Hola Susan" dijo Rachel después de unos minutos en los que consideró mentalmente los pro y los contra y supo que Santana la asesinaría al día siguiente si no empezaba a ayudar a Brittany

"Britt está en su cuarto, esperándote. Me había dicho que venías, así que preparé un licuado de banana, como siempre. Y pasa, como siempre" dijo Susan metiendo a la diva en la casa de un tirón.

Una hora después, Brittany no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que Rachel le había dicho o explicado después de que establecieron que iban a estudiar Historia. Ese día.

Su mirada se había quedado concentrada en los labios de la diva, que se movían constantemente y de vez en cuado la lengua los humedecía.

Brittany, no se dio cuenta de que comenzó a acercar su rostro hasta que estuvo en contacto con los labios de la diva entre los suyos.

Rachel no se dio cuenta porque miraba constantemente el cuaderno que tenía sobre la mesa.

"Britt, estoy intrigada de como..." dijo Santana abriendo la puerta del cuarto de la rubia y deteniéndose en seco en el momento en que vio a su mejor amiga besándose con Rachel Berry, de entre todas las personas. Ella era la del gusto, no iba a decirle absolutamente nada

Rachel se había concentrado tanto en el beso, que tardó en darse cuenta de que el proceso de reconocimiento por voz que su cerebro estaba haciendo había dado como resultado: Santana López ya que cuando el cartel de "Danger" había aparecido al frente de sus pensamientos, ella estaba por fin emitiendo un gemido de placer ante la lengua de la rubia dentro de su boca, bailando con la suya.

Se separó inmediatamente de Brittany y juntando sus cosas a una velocidad impresionante, salió corriendo de la habitación, bajando la cabeza al lado de Santana para que ésta no reaccionara a tiempo.

"No, no" dijo la rubia levantándose y corriendo detrás de Rachel mientras Santana se quedaba tratando de saber que era lo que había sucedido.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Brittany cuando pudo alcanzarla, no muy lejos, sino la entrada de autos de su casa en donde Rachel tenía estacionado su Prius. "Siempre supe que eras un hada, pero esa no era forma de desaparecer"

"Va a matarme" dijo la diva

"No quiero que te vayas. Quiero que dejes de irte." dijo la rubia haciendo puchero

"Britt..." dijo Rachel dejando sus cosas en el asiento del conductor de su auto y agarrando las manos de la rubia. "Quiero vivir. Sueño con Broadway. Voy a morir si me quedo unos minutos más. Es más, debo decirte que fue muy lindo haberte conocido, que quizás en algún futuro te vea"

"No vas a huir. ¿Tan feo es besarme? Siempre huyes cuando te beso"

"Es hermoso besarte. Pero en estos momentos, tan cerca de Santana, valoro más mi vida"

"Por Dios, dale a la rubia lo que quiere y no te preocupes por mi" dijo Santana apareciendo detrás de Brittany, lo que hizo que Rachel diera dos pasos hacia atrás, chocándose con el auto "Aunque voy a querer algo a cambio" agregó la latina minutos después, cuando terminó de reírse del miedo que generaba en Rachel, y porque Brittany le pegó.

"No es gracioso" dijo la rubia. "Siempre se va cuando yo quiero que se quede"

"Lo siento Britt" dijo la diva, interrumpiendo lo que sea que Santana estuviera por decir en cuanto vio la cara de tristeza de quien antes era su amiga.

"Lo hice porque me lo pediste" dijo la rubia y Santana se quedó sorprendida y no sabía que estaba pasando

"Si, pero sabías que implicaba eso" dijo la diva.

"No lo sabía. No quería saberlo. Hubiera preferido no hacerlo"

"¿Desde cuándo Brittany sabe que significa "implicar"? " preguntó Quinn quien se paró al lado de Santana (que la había llamado para que fuera a la casa de Brittany) y escuchó esa parte de la conversación.

"Oh, Britt" dijo Rachel caminando de vuelta hacia la mencionada rubia

"¿Vas ayudarme?" preguntó Brittany después

"Voy a tener que encontrar una forma de que puedas concentrarte en las clases"

"No vale que te tapes la cara, porque así no voy a poder besarte"

"¿Besarla?" preguntó Quinn "¿Qué está pasando?"

"No tengo idea" dijo Santana mirando como Brittany abrazaba a Rachel, de tal forma que comenzó a meterla nuevamente en la casa, sin moverla un centímetro de sus brazos, y gritarle que trajera las cosas de la diva que estaban en el auto.

* * *

Dos meses después, después de que todos los seniors rindieron sus primeros exámenes camino a la universidad, Schuester entró en el salón del coro, sorprendido.

"Tengo que darles una grata noticia" dijo mirando a sus alumnos y a una rubia en particular que ese día llevaba una peluca. "¿Si, Artie?" preguntó el profesor al ver al alumno levantar la mano

"¿Por qué Brittany tiene una peluca verde?" preguntó el chico mirando a la mencionada

"Hoy es el día de Shrek" dijo Brittany "pero Lord Tubbington me sacó las orejas y nos está esperando. Estoy segura de que fue él el que lleno la baulera del auto de Barbie de mi hermanita con vino tinto"

"Si, sobre Brittany tenía que hablarles" dijo Schuester ignorando el comentario de su alumna.

"Disculpe la tardanza, sr. Schue" dijo Rachel entrando de pronto en el salón del coro.

"Llegaste justo, Rachel" dijo el profesor mirando a su capitán

"Hola, Britt" dijo la diva "¿Hoy me toca Shrek?¿Por qué?"

"Porque hasta ahora aprobé todas las materias, y si sigo así, estaré en Julia el año que viene" dijo la rubia

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó Kurt sorprendido

"Rachel me enseña" dijo la rubia agarrando al a diva que justo iba a sentarse al lado de ella y sentándola en su falda.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" volvió a preguntar Kurt, esta vez mirando a Rachel

"Solo intenté incentivarla" dijo la diva

"¿Quién es Julia?" preguntó Santana

"Es Julliard" dijo Rachel "Brittany quiere ir a Julliard"

"Si, así puedo estar con Rachie" dijo la rubia con peluca verde mientras clavaba (literalmente) sus dientes en el cuello de la diva y ésta gritaba aunque no de dolor.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que a Berry le gustaba el sexo rudo?" preguntó Santana en voz alta, logrando que Quinn le pegara.

* * *

**Dos meses atrás...**

"Así no puedo" dijo Rachel separándose de Brittany. Desde que habían vuelto a entrar, y Quinn y Santana estaban encerradas en el cuarto de al lado, ella no pudo enseñarle nada a la rubia en una hora más.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Brittany apoyando su frente contra la de la diva y acariciando el cabello que tenía entre sus dedos.

"Porque así no vas a poder concentrarte" dijo Rachel moviéndose sobre las piernas de Brittany (donde la rubia la había ubicado apenas volvieron a sentarse)

"Ohhh" se quejó Brittany al sentir que Rachel ya no estaba encima de ella. "¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo?"

"Brittany, sabes..." comenzó a decir Rachel que fue callada por otro beso de la rubia

"No quiero que tengamos interesante sexo femenino, hoy" dijo la rubia

"Tengo que pensar de que forma..." comenzó a decir, otra vez siendo interrumpida por el mismo par de labios.

"¡Ya sé!" dijo alejándose de Brittany

"¿Qué?" preguntó la rubia siguiéndola por la habitación gateando mientras Rachel organizaba sus ideas.

"Sé como hacerte concentrar" dijo Rachel subiéndose a la cama

"No, acabas de perderme" dijo Brittany imaginando la cama, con Rachel, desnuda

"Lo siento" dijo la diva bajándose rápidamente pero siempre manteniéndose alejada.

"Si mañana cuando venga a enseñarte, tienes hechas las tareas, te prometo 10 minutos de besos, sin interrupciones" dijo la diva

"¿En serio?" preguntó Brittany deteniéndose y pensando "Ahh, entiendo, vas a corruptirme"

"No, voy a sobornarte"

"No soy un sobrante"

"No lo eres" dijo Rachel sonriendo

"Entonces, ¿si hago bien las tareas?"

"Por cada cosa bien hecha es un minuto más de besos"

"¿En la cama?"

"En donde quieras"

"¿Y si apruebo un examen?"

"Más besos, y...puedes tocarme la espalda, debajo de la ropa"

"¿Y si apruebo todos los examenes?"

"Te dejo elegir"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

* * *

**Nuevamente el día en que Brittany aprobó todos los examenes**

"Pensé que ibas a elegir otra cosa" dijo Santana mientras llevaba a su amiga a la casa de Rachel, en donde las dos iban a estar completamente solas, viendo una maratón con las películas de Shrek

"¿Lo dices por qué no elegí nada sexual?" preguntó la rubia

"No me acostumbro a esta Brittany" dijo Quinn desde el asiento de atrás

"Qué uds. dos solo piensen en que momento se pueden escapar para hacerlo en el armario del conserje, no quiere decir que con Rachel me pase lo mismo. Además, ¿quién les dice que no llegué más lejos de lo que me prometió?" dijo la rubia

"Nosotros no nos escapamos...bueno, si" dijo Santana

"¿Hasta donde llegaste?" preguntó Quinn quien quería saber, de simple curiosidad

"El otro día me metí en su cuarto cuando se estaba cambiando después de bañarse, me hice la distraída y estaba desnuda. La ataqué sin darle tiempo a nada y estuvimos besándonos en la cama durante unas dos horas. Hasta que le agarró frío." contó Brittany contenta

"Eso es mas lejos de lo que cualquiera llegó" dijo Santana

"Además, lo de las películas de Shrek no es parte del trato" dijo la rubia justo cuando la latina estacionaba para dejarla bajar al frente de la casa de los Berry.

"¿No?" preguntó Quinn

"No, eso ya estaba planeado. Me toca elegir" dijo Brittany cerrando la puerta

"¿Qué elegiste?" preguntó Santana.

"Elegí comer Frutillas a la crema" dijo Brittany caminando hacia la casa de Rachel, en donde ella misma abrió la puerta y se encontró con la diva completamente desnuda, con su pecho y su entrepierna llena de crema chantilly y con un pote de frutillas a su lado.

Frutillas que quedaron sin tocar, en toda la noche.


End file.
